


Protecting Secrets

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in the best times we sometimes need some time to ourselves, to think, to reflect, to remember the things that are most precious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Omens (Episode 39) when Keyleth notices Vax trying to stealth off

“Vax? Vax?” Keyleth called out over the earpiece to what she thought was his shadowy form disappearing into an alleyway. She waited for a moment before the shadowy form appeared just near the corner of the street and she could see him looking withdrawn from himself.

“Not now, Kiki.” Came the solemn reply and he began to withdraw when he heard a familiar voice over the earpeice.

“Did you find him?” Vex’s voice startled Keyleth for a moment causing her to pause and lock eyes with Vax.

“Nope.” Vax gave her a small appreciative smile before he turned on his heels and disappeared down the alley. Keyleth jogged over to where she had last seen him, walking down the alleyway which linked up with the main path hoping he wouldn’t have gone too far but as she rounded the corner she found no sign of him.

Keyleth sighed to herself in resignation understanding his need for space for now after what had happened in Kreig’s basement and his argument with Grog before making her way back to the keep. As she walked down the main road, Vax had hid in the crowd and briefly shifted between people as she passed him within a shoulder’s breadth of him.

He smiled briefly ghosting her path for a while as she hummed to herself and he gently brushed his hand against hers before darting off towards the keep to beat his sister to her room.


End file.
